05 grudnia 1992
TVP 1 7.25 Program dnia 7.30 Wieści 7.40 Zygzak 8.00 Z Polski... 8.15 Rynek Agro 8.35 Wszystko o działce 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Ziarno 9.35 ,,5-10-15" - program dla dzieci i młodzieży oraz film z hiszp. serii: "Krzysztof Kolumb" 10.50 Język angielski dla dzieci - Muzzy Comes Back 11.00 Rokendroler 11.30 Sobotnie rendez-vous: Wieliczka 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 "Odyseja zwierzęca" (6) - serial przyrodniczy prod. USA 13.00 Walt Disney Przedstawia: "Super Baloo" i "Podniebne przygody" (2) 14.20 Telewizyjny Teatr Rozmaitości - Francis Ebeter: "Godzina słońca" 15.05 Zaproszenie do Teatru Telewizji: "Ślub" Witolda Gombrowicza w reżyserii Jerzego Jarockiego 15.15 Sobotnie rendez-vous: Wieliczka 16.30 Teatr Telewizji: "W życiu jak w teatrze" (9): "Upupa Epops" Wspomina Edward Dziewoński 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Domek na prerii" (22): "Przetrwanie" - ser. prod. USA 18.15 Bonjour la France - teleturniej 18.30 Pegaz - magazyn aktualności kulturalnych 19.00 Małe wiadomości DD 19.10 Wieczorynka: "Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Polskie ZOO 20.30 "Pokerzystka Alicja" - film fab. prod. USA (1987) 22.10 Kariery, bariery Zdzisław Korbecki, warszawski rzemieślnik oraz rzemieślnicy "przymusowi" 23.00 Wiadomości 23.10 Sportowa sobota - wydarzenia sportowe dnia 23.20 Jutro w programie 23.35 "Dzika namiętność" - film sens. prod. USA (1986) 1.25 Haich Life - magazyn muzyczno-satyryczny 1.50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 "Być dowódcą" - wojskowy film dokumentalny 8.00 Panorama 8.05 "Ulica Sezamkowa" - program dla dzieci 9.05 Ona 9.25 Powitanie 9.30 Tacy sami - program w języku migowym 9.50 Magazyn przechodnia 10.00 Opowieści z pogranicza: "Katalonia wolna" (2) 10.25 Artysta i jego świat: "Eugeniusz Delacroix" (2) - film dok. prod. angielskiej 11.00 Młodzieżowa Akademia Filmowa: "Zwolnieni z życia" - dyskusja wokół filmu Waldemara Krzystka 11.30 Klub Yuppies? - program dla młodzieży 12.00 Wzrockowa Lista Przebojów 12.30 Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.00 Studio sport: Koszykówka zawodowa NBA 13.50 Za chwilę dalszy ciąg programu 14.20 Róbta co chceta 14.40 Zwierzęta świata - "Na ścieżkach życia" (2): "Młodość" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 15.30 "Być dla Polski, być dla Polaków" - reportaż o Józefie Piłsudskim 15.55 Rody polskie: "Sapiehowie" (1) - film dok. 16.25 Losowanie gier liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Powitanie 16.45 "Pełna chata" (23) - serial prod. USA 17.10 Benefis Wojciecha Dzieduszyckiego - Koncert w Operze Wrocławskiej z okazji 80-lecia urodzin "Tunia" z udziałem gwiazd opery, operetki i kabaretu 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Halo dzieci: Opowieści kapitana Misia 18.35 Akademia Filmu Polskiego: "Ich dzień powszedni" - komediodramat 20.25 Auto moto klub 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Słowo na niedzielę 21.35 Camerata 2 - magazyn muzyczny 22.00 "Głos serca" (1) - serial obyczajowy 4-odc. prod. angielskiej (1989) 23.10 "Gra" - musical na jednego aktora Artur Barciś wykonuje piosenki - Wojciecha Młynarskiego i Marcina Sosnowskiego w Teatrze Ateneum 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Studio Sport: Finał Pucharu Davisa 1.10 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Panorama 16.10 Nowalijki 16.15 Od twista do rappu - magazyn muzyczny 16.30 Muzyka i moda 16.45 Muzyczny quiz 17.00 Dookoła świata "W Indonezji" 17.30 Sześć milionów sekund - film dla młodych widzów 18.00 PANORAMA 18.30 Das Boot - serial prod. amerykańsko-niemieckiej 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Panorama 20.05 Dozwolone od lat 40 20.15 X-lecie MTV - program muzyczny 21.10 Program na niedzielę Sky One 7.00 Niebezpieczna zatoka — serial 7.30 Elephant Boy — serial 8.00 Fun Factory — kreskówki 13.00 Barnaby Jones — serial 14.00 The Love Boat — film fab. USA, 1976 16.00 Filmy rysunkowe 17.00 The Dukes of Hazzard — serial komediowy 18.00 Supergwiazdy zapasów 19.00 Rycerze i wojownicy — serial 20.00 Angielska lista przebojów 21.00 Nie wyjaśnione zagadki — progr. dokumentalny 22.00 Cops — reportaż z akcji policyjnej (cz. 1 i 2) 23.00 W sobotę wieczorem — amery. progr. rozryw. 24.00 Hill Street Blues — serial MTV 8.00 Weekend z teledyskami dozwolonymi od lat 18 11.00 Nowości kinowe 11.30 Przeboje z USA 13.30 XPO — nowości teledyskowe, płytowe 14.00 Weekend z teledyskami dozwolonymi od lat 18 16.30 Week in Rock — przegląd infor. muzycznych ze świata 17.00 Rap show z Nowego Jorku 18.00 The Real World — serial 18.30 Nowości kinowe 19.00 Przeboje europejskie 21.00 W sobotni wieczór — amer. progr. rozryw. prowadzi Sean Peen — gość muzyczny LL Cool J 21.30 Sport w MTV 22.00 Muzyka soulowa i reggae 23.00 Partyzone — muzyka taneczna ze świata 1.00 Weekend z teledyskami dozwolonymi od lat 18 3.00 Teledyski nocą RTL SERIALE ANIMOWANE: 6.00 Bella i Sebastian 6.25 Bob, duch z butelki 6.50 Księżniczka Lila i Smogi 7.20 Piff i Herkules 7.30 Cubitus 8.00 Klack — telegra dla dzieci i rodziców 8.45 Mysz ucieka — szybki teleshow dla sprytnych dzieci 9.00 Nastolatki z Beverly Hills 9.30 Lucky Luke 10.00 Die Sechs-Millionen-Dollar-Familie 10.30 Marvel Universum, w progr.: Robocop, Hulk, Spiderman 5000 12.00 Winspector 12.30 Michel Vaillant SERIALE: 13.00 Pełna chata (1/22) 13.30 Książę z Bel-Air 14.00 Ultraman 14.25 Raport policyjny 14.55 Jeździec na motorze 15.50 Drużyna A 16.50 21, Jump Street 17.45 Cena jest właściwa — teleturniej 18.15 Potyczki rodzinne — gra 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Beverly Hills, 90210 — serial (odc. ost.) 20.15 Teatr: Trzy razy wesele 22.00 Wszystko albo nic?! 23.00 Odmiany miłości cielesnej — film poglądowy, 1970 0.45 Komm liebe Maid und mache (Przyjdź kochana i zrób to) — film erot. RFN, 1986 2.05 Tutti Frutti — erotyczny teleshow 2.55 Różowa seria — serial 3.20 Der Zarewitsch (Carewicz) — niem.-franc. film fab. 1954 5.00 Jeździec na motorze (powt.) 5.45 Po godzinach — magazyn dla mężczyzn Sat 1 6.15 Piłka nożna w SAT 1 (powt.) 7.15 Qüar Beet — progr. dla dzieci (seriale) 10.35 Piękna i bestia — serial fantasy USA 11.40 Koło fortuny (powt.) 12.15 Forum gospodarcze 12.45 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 12.50 Zauber der Berge — mag. miłośników przyrody 13.20 Raumschiff Enterprise — serial sf USA 14.15 Mänerwirtschaft — serial famil. USA 14.45 Pierre Chesnot — Schöne Familie — komedia teatr. 16.30 Świat zwierząt Dröschera 17.00 Herz ist Trumpf — gra 17.30 Punkt, Punkt, Punkt — progr. rozryw. 18.00 Piłka nożna w SAT 1 — rozgrywki Bundesligi 19.20 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 19.30 Koło fortuny 20.15 Mord im Paradies (Passion and Paradise), cz. 2 — film tv USA, 1988 22.00 Jux and Dallerei — talk show 23.00 Der Frühreifen-Report — filrp erot. RFN, 1973 0.40 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 0.45 Sexgrüsse aus dem Lederhchen — film erot. RFN (powt.) 2.00 Der Frühreifen-Report (powt. z godz. 23.00) 3.25 Piękna i bestia (powt. z godz. 10.35) 4.15 Raumschiff Enterprise (powt. z godz. 13.20) 5.00 Männerwirtschaft (powt. z godz. 14.15) Pro 7 5.40 Lassie — serial dla młodzieży, USA 5.40 Im Reich der wilden Tiere — film przyr. USA 6.25 Tausend Meilen Staub — western, serial USA 7.15 Der Junge vom anderen Stern — serial sf USA 8.20 Der Freibeuter (Master of Ballantrae) — film przyg. (powt.) 10.00 Eine Faust geht nach Westen (Occhio alia penna) — western włoski (powt.) 11.40 M.A.S.H. — serial komediowy USA 12.05 Eddie Dodd — Anwalt aus Leidenschaft — serial krym. USA (powt.) 13.00 Tierisch prominent — gwiazdy i ich zwierzęta (powt.) 13.10 Im Reich der wilden Tiere (powt. z godz. 5.40) 14.00 Lotterie — serial familijny USA 14.50 The Private Life of Sherlock Holmes (Prywatne życie Sherlocka Holmesa) — ang.-amer. film krym., 1970 17.05 Der Stern des Südens (L'etolle du sud) — franc.-ang. film przyg., 1968 19.00 Glückliche Reise — serial famil. RFN 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 So Fine (Jak świetnie) — komedia USA, 1981 22.00 The Untouchabtes (Nietykalni) — film krym. USA, 1987 0.15 Święty — ang. serial krym. 1.00 Wiadomości 1.20 Gate II - Das Tor zur Hole (The Gate 2) — horror USA, 1989 (powt.) 2.55 T.J. Hooker — serial krym. USA (powt.) 3.45 Wiadomości 3.55 M.A.S.H. (powt. z godz. 11.40) 4.20 Vegas — serial krym. USA (powt.) Tele 5 6.30 Bim bam bino — program dla dzieci 10.15 Kinder Ruck Zuck (powt.) 11.15 The Kid with the 200 I.Q. (Mały supermózg) — film fab. USA (powt.) 12.35 Vom Ort in Deutschland — mag. regionalny 13.00 Bim bam bino — program dla dzieci 15.20 Kinder, Mütter und ein General (Dzieci, matki i generał) — niem. film fab. 1954 17.15 Nathalies Lifestyle Magazin 17.55 Pierwsza miłość — show 18.25 Wiadomości 18.30 Posterunek przy Hill Street — serial 19.25 Broń prawa — serial 20.15 Teatr 22.00 Invitation to Hell (Zaproszenie do piekła) — film fab. USA, 1984 23.40 Na własną rękę — serial 0.25 Den Träumen keine Chance (Dreambreakers) — film fab. USA (powt.) 2.00 Ring wolny! — magazyn sportów obronnych (powt.) 3.00 Milk and Honey (Mleko i miód) — amer.-kanadyjski film fab. (powt.) 4.25 Posterunek przy Hill Street (powt.) 5.15 Niedzielne igraszki (powt.) 6.00 Ruck Zuck '90 — zgadywanie słów i pojęć 6.25 Zakończenie programu ScreenSport 2.30 Futbol amerykański, NFL, Denver-Seattle 4.30 Longitude — mag. sportów wodnych 5.00 Golf, Puchar króla Hasana II 6.00 Snooker, Mistrzostwa Humo w Belgii 8.00 6-dniowy wyścig kolarski w Grenoble 9.00 Derby 10.00 Go — mag. sportów motorowych 11.00 Fascination motosport — mag. sportów motorowych 12.00 Gilette World Sports Special — wiadomości sportowe 12.30 Futbol amerykański NFL — przegląd tygodnia 13.00 Koszykówka NBA — przegląd tygodnia 13.30 Koszykówka NBA, San Antonio — Portland 15.30 Tenis, Nagroda Fudżi, Ivan Landl — Stefan Edberg w Düsseldorfie 17.30 IHRA Drag Racing 18.00 Powersports International — magazyn 19.00 Zimowy triathlon 19.30 Niebezpieczne sporty 20.00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata 1992, Rajd Rac 21.00 Formuła 3, Grand Prix Makao 22.00 Golf PGA, turniej w Taroon Springs, Floryda 24.00 Fascination Motorsport — mag. sportów motorowych Eurosport 9.00 Aerobik 9.30 Narciarstwo 14.15 Tenis, finał Pucharu Davisa — fragmenty dwóch pierwszych singli rozegranych wczoraj 16.00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe, Mistrzostwa Świata juniorów w Seulu 18.00 Euroscores — rezultaty tygodnia 18.05 Narciarstwo 20.45 Tenis, finał Pucharu Davisa, debel na żywo 23.00 Euroscore — rezultaty tygodnia 24.00 Boks, walki międzynarodowe 1.00 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1992 roku